Truskawkowe ciasto
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Czy smak miłości można porównać do smaku truskawki? Oczywiście - przecież obydwie są równocześnie słodkie i kwaśne. / Naiwne, pozbawione konkretnej fabuły i jakiegoś sensownego zakończenia, pewnie dlatego tak przy tym ślęczałam, jak jakaś męczennica ;p


HAIKYUU! - ONE-SHOT "TRUSKAWKOWE CIASTO"

_**Pierwsze spotkanie zaciera się w świadomości. Dzisiaj już nie wie, czy naprawdę miało miejsce. **_

Podwieczorki w przedszkolu pamięta się do końca swoje życia. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to za sprawą tego, jak wiele uwagi poświęca się dzieciom, i z jaką starannością przygotowuje się jedzenie dla takiego dziecka, ale Yamaguchi z pewnością, nigdy nie pozbędzie się z pamięci większości z tych wszystkich ciast, jakie miał okazję smakować. Od biszkoptów, nasączanych dodatkowym lukrem, po bezy z dodatkami wiśni, aż do jego ulubionych ciast czekoladowych. To zabawne, ale wówczas, wydawało mu się, że są to niezwykłe rarytasy, które rozpływają mu się w ustach przez całe popołudnie.

Dziś było już to coś innego. Nie przepadał już za słodyczami, jak kiedyś. Może to z powodu tych wszystkich ostrych, gorzkich i kwaśnych smaków, które poznał, a może tylko dorósł? Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, nie tęsknił za żadnym z tych wymyślnych deserów. Dziś wiedział już, że wszystkie te ciasta, nie są tak wielkie, jak mu się zdawało. I zapewne były kupne. Nie. Z pewnością były kupne. Może nawet ich smak, nie był tak idealny, jak to zapamiętał? Być może, ale było też coś, czego Yamaguchi nie wyrzuci z pamięci – mianowicie dzień, w którym został przed nim postawiony talerzyk z kawałkiem babki truskawkowej.

Nie jest to dla niego wyjątkowy dzień ze względu na to ciasto – smakowało gorzej od jego ulubionego ciasta czekoladowego, więc jego werdykt był nazbyt oczywisty, ale pozwoliło mu ono, poznać wtedy kogoś zaskakującego.

Yamaguchi nigdy nie powiedział Tsukkiemu, że to tamtego dnia, spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Było to jednak tak przypadkowe i krótki spotkanie, że nie było możliwości, by jego przyjaciel pamiętał o czym takim, zwłaszcza, że rozmawiali tylko chwileczkę, a konkretniej to on mówił.

Pierwszy i ostatni raz się zdarzyło, by połączyć dwie grupy dzieci w przedszkolu. Duża placówka, miała pod swoją opieką sześć takich klas, część zajęć łączono ze sobą, by dwie-trzy klasy, mogły się ze sobą integrować, ale nigdy dotąd nie złączono grup, w których uczyli się oni.

Wtedy było to możliwe, dzięki ostrej grupie, która złapała jedną z jego wychowawczyń. Niby nic takiego, ale Tadashi dziękował za to niefortunne zdarzenie losu. Trochę przykre, ale jednak.

Yamaguchi zauważył Tsukkiego dopiero podczas podwieczorku. Siedział dwa miejsca od niego, a siedząca obok dziewczynka dźgała go palcem w policzek, twierdząc, że liczy jego piegi. Liczy mu piegi. Jak żenująco to teraz brzmiało! Wbił srebrną łyżeczkę w puchate ciasto o odcieniu brzoskwiniowym. Zapach truskawek był wyczuwalny już w momencie, gdy łyżeczka zbliżała się do jego ust, a gdy już poczuł smak na języku, truskawki zdominowały wszystkie inne smaki, jakie mogłaby mieć ta babka. Różowa polewa, jedynie spotęgowała to „doznanie".

Skrzywił się delikatnie. Świeże truskawki zawsze był lekko kwaśne i takie je wolał. Większość dzieci odeszła już od stoliczków, wracając do zabawy, ale on dalej siedział na swoim błękitnym krzesełku, dłubiąc w cieście. Prócz niego, przy tym samym stoliczku, siedział jeszcze Tsukki. Oczywiści Yamaguchi nie miał pojęcia, jak jasnowłosy chłopczyk się nazywa, ale od raz było widoczne, że siedzi przy tym stole z zupełnie innego powodu niż on.

Tsukishima powoli nabierał ciasta na łyżeczkę i z jakimś takim zaangażowaniem pochłaniał powolutku swoją porcję, praktycznie już ją kończąc. Yamaguchi spojrzał na swój prawie pełen talerzyk. Ponownie zerknął w kierunku Tsukkiego i już wiedział, że chociaż spróbuje.

Wstał, podnosząc równocześnie naczynie. Czuł, jak jego twarz czerwienieje. Był taki nieśmiały! A już zwłaszcza w stosunku do obcych! Ale coś kazało mu podejść. Jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz, jaką musi w danej chwili uczynić.

Musiał wyglądać naprawdę zabawnie, w jednej dłoni trzymając ten papierowy talerzyk z połową babki, a w drugiej ściskając kraniec swojej koszulki w paski.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, stojąc w pobliżu chłopczyk, który powoli obrócił głowę w jego kierunku z dość obojętną miną. Właściwie to pierwszy raz widział kogoś z tak obojętnym wyrazem twarzy w takim wieku. Straszny! Pomyślał, cofając się o krok. - Pomyślałem, że może... chcesz? - zapytał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę, gdzie mógł podziwiać swoje buciki. Rączka drżała ze zdenerwowania, a rumieniec tylko się pogłębiał. Yamaguchi uważał, że ta jego cecha, była najgorsza ze wszystkich. Nieśmiałość, była bardziej uciążliwa od choroby, która zwala z nóg.

Odważył się spojrzeć w górę dopiero, gdy jego ręka stała się dziwnie lekka. Z tego wszystkiego, najpierw pomyślał, że upuścił tą nieszczęsną babkę! No i troszkę się przeraził, bo wychowawczynie z przedszkola potrafiły się straszne, gdy chodziło o czystość oraz higienę. A Yamaguchi był prawdziwym bałaganiarzem i niechlujem w tym czasie...

Jego talerz, stał tuż obok tego, który należał do Tsukishimy. Aż się rozpromienił. Zachichotał pod nosem, usilnie odtwarzając w pamięci obraz tej obojętnej twarzy, na której najbardziej wyróżniały się te duże okulary w czarnej oprawce. To był dobry dzień. Później Tadashi tylko kilka razy widział przypadkiem tego chłopca. Ponownie mogli dopiero porozmawiać dopiero w podstawówce. I to spotkanie, pozwoliło mu się zbliżyć na tyle, by Tsukishima mógł zostać jego przyjacielem.

_**Drugie spotkanie decyduje o tym, że już nigdy nie będzie sam. Nigdy. **_

_**A gdy dociera do niego prawda tego trywialnego zauroczenia jest już za późno. Za późno na ucieczkę.**_

Coś było nie tak. Zauważył, że coś z pewnością było nie tak, dopiero w gimnazjum. Spędzanie czasu z Tsukkim, było dla niego bardziej niż naturalne. Całkiem, jak oddychanie, a kiedy dotarło do niego, że spędzanie czasu z Tsukishimą, jest dla niego, niczym powietrze, którym oddycha, wiedział, że coś po prostu było nie tak.

Yamaguchi, sam przed sobą już nie ukrywał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie, jest zakochany we własnym przyjacielu – w tym samym chłopaku, z którym podzielił się w przedszkolu babką, i który – na pewno przypadkiem – uratował go przed tymi, którzy tak mu dokuczali w podstawówce.

Tadashi, pomimo tego, że całkowicie dopuszczał już do siebie myśl o tym absurdalnym uczuciu, nie potrafił w ogóle wyjaśnić, dlaczego akurat Tsukki. Mogło się to wydawać oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele czasu spędzali raczej, a właściwie, jak wiele czasu poświęcał plącząc się pod nogami Tsukkiemu, ale nie wiedział, jaki był konkretny powód tej miłości.

Miłości. Jak śmiałe były to słowa w ustach gimnazjalisty...

Może to wzrost? Może to to aroganckie zachowanie? Ta obojętność? Może naturalne blond włosy, a może to już był głos? Ha! Albo fakt, że jako jedyny mógł tak blisko niego przebywać?

\- Oi! Yamaguchi! - warknął Kei, oglądając się za siebie, by spojrzeć na idącego za nim chłopaka.

\- Ha! - pisnął wystraszony, wyrwany z zadumy. - Tak, Tsukki? - odezwał się niemal od razu, gdy tylko odzyskał kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Pospiesz się, jeśli masz zamiar ze mną iść – odpowiedział blondyn, idąc przodem.

\- Tak!

Prawda była taka, że Yamaguchi nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznać się do swoich uczuć głośno przed swoim przyjacielem. Prawda była taka, że te uczucia mogły istnieć, ale niech trzymają się z daleka od Tsukishimy. Inaczej byłby skończony. Z rozpaczy, zażenowania, przerażenia. To, że jego uczucia były jednostronne, wyłącznie potęgowały jego obawy, a ten dziwny ucisk w piersi jedynie narastał. Jaki piorunujący był to ból, mieszający się doszczętnie z dziwnym rodzajem szczęścia, kiedy tylko mógł przebywać przy swoim przyjacielu.

Nie było to możliwe, aby cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego, mogło być w stanie ujrzeć światło dzienne, a to ze względu na to, jak ogromnie cenił to, co otrzymywał od tego, którego tym uczuciem darzył. Utrata tak cennego, jedynego przyjaciela, najzwyklej w świecie by go zabiła. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić swojej codzienności bez tych wszystkich fochów, kąśliwych uwag i krzyków Tsukkiego.

Yamaguchi chciał mu się odwdzięczyć, że go nie zostawił – ani wtedy w podstawówce, ani teraz. Zbliżające się walentynki był aż nazbyt oczywiste, więc Yamaguchi postanowił, że ominie to święto, bojąc się, że jego skryta miłość, mogłaby zostać odkryta – a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Chociaż 13 lutego nie chciał w ogóle romantycznie, a nawet był raczej odbierany jako pechowa data, w szczególności, że w tym roku wypadała w piątek, postanowił zaryzykować.

Był kiepski w intrygach i spiskach, ale to kłamstwo przeszło mu przez gardło wyjątkowo gładko:

\- Tsukki! Czy mógłbyś wpaść do mnie w piątek? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się przy tym na tyle niewinnie i szczerze, by nie został zdemaskowany, ani jego zdenerwowanie nie zostało odkryte.

Chociaż to, że Yamaguchi się denerwował, gdy on i Tsukishima zostawali sami, a w pobliżu nie było żadnych ludzi, nie było nowością, taki stres podczas rozmowy w szkole był już podejrzany. A Tsukki był bystry.

\- Po co?

\- Moja mama ma niedługo urodziny, więc chciałem, żebyś spróbował ciasta, które chcę upiec dla niej w przyszłym miesiącu.

\- Nie możesz wziąć kogoś innego?

\- Ale Tsukki, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! - przekonywał go, nie przejmując się już żadnym zdenerwowaniem. Tsukishima prychnął, podnosząc torbę z ziemi. Zbierali się już do wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej. - Tylko ty możesz spróbować mojej babki truskawkowej, Tsukki! - krzyknął, jakby miało to rzeczywiście przekonać blondyna do przyjścia do niego do domu. I przekonało, a nie był to przypadek, że to właśnie truskawkowa babka, została wybrana przez Yamaguchiego.

Nie miał to być pierwszy raz, gdy Kei odwiedza jego dom, gdy byli jeszcze w podstawówce, dość często wpadali do siebie nawzajem – z dość dużym naciskiem na to, że to Tadashi był raczej częstym gościem w domu Tsukkiego, aniżeli na odwrót. Rodzice Tsukishimy lubili Yamaguchiego. Był on jedynym dzieckiem, jakie ich syn przyprowadził do domu, a więc musiało to coś znaczyć. Często matka Tsukishimy dzwoniła do jego mamy z zaproszeniem na kolację, albo nocowanie.

Za pieczenie ciasta, Yamaguchi zabrał się dopiero w czwartek wieczorem, uprzednio wyganiając swoją zdziwioną i mocno rozbawioną mamę z kuchni. Był to pierwszy błąd, jaki popełnił. Było zbyt późno, a on nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w tym całym pieczeniu, by mogło się to udać, a nawet wyglądać jakoś przyzwoicie.

Za pierwszym podejściem przypalił spód babki oraz, jak się okazało przy próbowaniu, wbił przez przypadek skorupki jajka w masę.

\- Cholera! - jęknął z frustracją w głosie, nie orientując się nawet, jak jego rodzice przyglądają się jego poczynaniom z troską. Pewnie sądzili, że są to jego nieudolne starania z okazji nadchodzących walentynek, a potwierdzili to jedynie następnego dnia, zostawiając mu na stole więcej pieniędzy na lunch niż przeważnie.

Za drugim podejściem wyjął ciasto zbyt szybko i oklapło. Chociaż chyba nie powinno być to możliwe, ale jednak oklapło.

Dopiero za trzecim razem wyszło lepiej, niż on sam przypuszczał. Z miłym zaskoczeniem przyglądał się babce, która przybrała całkiem miły dla oka kształt, który kremowa polewa jedynie podkreśliła. Tak, Yamaguchi już całkowicie przestał się martwić kolejnym dniem i już tylko wyłącznie stres, związany z reakcją Tsukishimy spędzał mu sen z powiek. Późna godzina nie pozwoliła jego rodzicom ujrzeć jego starań, więc Yamaguchi bez ich pomocy owinął ostrożnie ciasto i schował je w lodówce na najniższej półce.

Kolejny dzień, był przez niego długo oczekiwany. Im bliżej tej „dziwnej" degustacji byli, tym bardziej Yamaguchi, nie był pewien słuszności swojej decyzji. To, że ciasto wyglądało – jego zdaniem – całkiem nieźle, a nawet ładnie, jak na jego możliwości i umiejętności, wcale nie znaczyło, że było dobre.

Mógł ukroić kawałek i spróbować, ale przecież znaczyłoby to, że ciasto nie zostało upieczone dla Tsukishimy, a sam powiedział, że tylko on może tego spróbować.

Gdy znaleźli się już w kuchni jego domu, przypominał zapewne kłębek nerwów, a kiedy wyciągał ciasto z lodówki, nie był już w stanie ukryć drżenia dłoni, ani tego paskudnego rumieńca, który zapewne w ogóle nie komponował się ze stadem tych obrzydliwych piegów, których tak nienawidził.

Tsukishima Kei, ze znudzeniem – udawanym, czego Tadashi przez zdenerwowanie, nie potrafił zauważyć – obserwował, o wiele uważniej, niż sam przypuszczał, powolne, ostrożne ruchy przyjaciela, kładącego na blacie owinięty sreberkiem wypiek. Nie zauważył nawet, jak jego długie palce, zaczęły stukać o kolano, a rozdrażnienie, spowodowane czekaniem, tylko się nasilało.

\- Długo jeszcze mam czekać? - mruknął w końcu, a Tadashi wzdrygnął się lekko, wbijając nóż w ciasto. Nałożył kawałek na biały talerzyk, oglądając je dyskretnie z każdej strony. Wyglądało normalnie. Miało identyczny odcień, jak to, które oglądał wczoraj w piekarni. Specjalnie poszedł do cukierni, żeby zobaczyć sam odcień ciasta. Czyżby wszystko miało się udać?

Nieco bardziej rozluźniony postawił ciasto przed przyjacielem. Bawił się palcami, stojąc przed blondynem, gdy ten zdecydowanie nabrał kawałek na widelczyk i wziął pierwszy kęs do ust.

Tadashi z rosnącym na nowo niepokojem patrzył, jak oczy Tsukishimy rozszerzają się, a powiki mrugając częściej, niż zazwyczaj. W dodatku przestał przeżuwać to nieszczęsne ciasto!

\- Tsukki! - wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk przerażenia, zmieszany z przezwiskiem Tsukishimy. Miał ochotę wyrwać ten widelec z ręki przyjaciela i cisnąć całą tą blachą na drugi koniec świata. - Tak mi przyk... - przerwał, widząc, jak Kei, ostatecznie, przełyka.

\- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – przyznał, z ociąganiem jednak nabierając kolejny kawałek.

\- Tak się cieszę – pisnął, podekscytowany zajmując miejsce przed Tsukishimą. Był tak przejęty tą całą sprawą, że nawet nie był w stanie jeść. Dopiero, kiedy Tsukki wyszedł, zebrał się na odwagę, by spróbować choć kęs własnego wypieku.

\- Mocno... średnie – stwierdził, z ociąganiem przełykając trochę bezsmakowy kawałek ciasta, którego całą resztą, bez jakiekolwiek zastanowienia, wyrzucił do kosza.

\- Och – westchnął, czując się jak idiota, gdy dotarło do niego, że Tsukishima zjadł jeden taki kawałek, nie komentując w żaden okrutny sposób, jego żałosnych prób pieczenia. - Czy powinienem czuć się taki szczęśliwy? - Może, a może, Tsukki dostrzegł, jak wiele wysiłku go to kosztowało i nie chciał zranić jego uczuć? Nie, to niemożliwe, prawda?

_**Bo wystarczy jedynie chwila, by uwięzić serce w pułapce własnych uczuć. Ale czy istnieje sposób, by je wyswobodzić?**_

Sala gimnastyczna była pogrążona we wrzaskach – Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka i Nishinoya, jak każdego dnia, robili wiele hałasu. Długa przerwa obiadowa zawsze tak wyglądała. Sugawara przyglądał im się ze swoim przyjaznym uśmiechem, dopingując ich co jakiś czas, siedzący przy nim Daichi, kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, nie odzywając się jednak, tak jak poprosił go Suga, chociaż od dobrych dziesięciu minut, dusił w sobie ochotę krzyknięcia, aby się uspokoili. Prócz nich, na sali był jeszcze Tsukishima, rzucający raz na jakiś czas, jakąś wredną uwagą w kierunku Hinaty lub Tobio. Dzisiejsza dodatkowa godzina treningu zaraz po lunchu, była propozycją dyrektora, który odwołał pozostałe lekcje z powodu odbywającej się regionalnej olimpiady w ich szkole, ale dał im pozwolenie na korzystanie z sali ze względu na zbliżające się zawody. Daichi przypuszczał, że nie była to samodzielna inicjatywa mężczyzny, a nacisk ze strony trenera.

\- Tsukishima – zawołał najwyższego w drużynie chłopaka. - Gdzie Yamaguchi? Nie było go z tobą?

\- Nie jestem jego niańką – stwierdził blondyn, odbijając piłkę.

\- Ale pójdziesz po niego, prawda? - zapytał Sugawara. Z jakiegoś powodu, nikt nigdy nie potrafił odmówić wicekapitanowi, już zwłaszcza, gdy ten się uśmiechał. Tsukishima prychnął, jednakże posłusznie skierował się do wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej. Nawet on nie kwestionował jego prośby.

Na korytarzach w dalszym ciągu, znajdowała się dość spora część uczniów, w grupkach kierujących się niespiesznie do bramy szkoły. Wyróżniający się w tłumie Kei, jak zawsze przyciągał dużo uwagi, chociaż zdawał się tego nie zauważać w najmniejszym stopniu, obojętnie, mijając wszystkich. Klasa 1-4, znajdowała się na samym końcu pierwszego piętra, gdzie ulokowano klasy pierwszoklasistów. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Yamaguchi kończył jeść swój lunch, siedząc przy swoim biurku, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Nie było to czymś nowym. Odkąd chłopak rozpoczął dodatkowe treningi wieczorami, często spóźniał się na lekcję, a nawet przysypiał na zajęciach, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zaniedbywał Tsukishimę, który cieszył się swoją „wolnością" jedynie przez chwilę. Nauczyciele oraz klub siatkarski, uważał Tsukishimę za jakąś niańkę dla Yamaguchiego, co najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się nie podobało. Zirytowany podszedł bliżej chłopaka. Nie został zauważony, co ostatnio zdarzało się zbyt często jego zdaniem. Rozdrażniony, szturchnął lekko jego ramię.

\- Oi, Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi! - podniósł nieznacznie głos. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by być ignorowanym. A już w szczególności przez Tadashiego, który zdziwiony obrócił głowę w jego kierunku z niezrozumieniem, wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Tsukki? - zapytał, jakby nie dowierzając.

-Tsk, zbieraj się, mamy trening – warknął, patrząc na pudełko z jedzeniem. - Jeśli nie potrafisz pogodzić ze sobą wszystkich zajęć, to powinieneś z nich zrezygnować – dodał.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki! - zaśmiał się. - Martwiłeś się? - zagadnął, jakby z nadzieją w głosie?

\- Niespecjalnie, ale to irytujące, że muszę cię tak ostatnio niańczyć. Weź się w garść.

\- Już się zbieram! - Kei bez słowa opuścił klasę, by poczekać na zewnątrz, co pozwoliło Tadashiemu nieco się uspokoić. Zaczął pakować rozwalone na ławce podręczniki szkolne, równocześnie kończąc na szybko lunch. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nie dostrzegłem Tsukkiego? Zastanawiał się, z roztargnieniem wrzucając do torby puste pudełko po kanapkach. Na blacie zostało jedynie opakowanie z jakimś ciastkiem, które dzisiaj rano jego mama wepchnęła mu w ręce, gdy poinformował ją, że ma dodatkowy trening.

Był tak cholernie zmęczony, że najchętniej położyłby się spać, byle tylko zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. O zmęczeniu i braku poprawy skuteczności jego nowej zagrywki – co było naprawdę frustrujące; wciąż nie potrafił kontrolować jej dostatecznie, by można było ją wykorzystać w trakcie meczu. O zbliżających się egzaminach semestralnych, do których nie miał kiedy się przygotowywać, jedynie nocą mógł zabrać się za szybką powtórkę materiału, ale zwykle zasypiał nad zeszytem jeszcze zanim skończył przerabiać pierwszy z tematów. O licznych błędach, które popełniał na treningach, martwiąc tym innych i zapewne zaczynając ich już tym irytować. O Tsukkim...

Liczył na to, że zajęcie swojego czasu nauką oraz siatkówką wystarczy, by pozbyć się z głowy tych wszystkich kosmatych myśli, nawiedzających ostatnio jego wyobraźnię. Wiedział, że musiało w końcu do tego dojść, skoro jest zakochany w Tsukishimie, ale nie sądził, że będzie to takie uporczywe i bolesne uczucie. Odgrodzenie się od przyjaciela, wcale nie było pomocne, a wręcz przeciwnie – odnosił wrażenie, że jeszcze częściej jest przygniatany przez ciężar tej „obsesji", jak już zaczął to nazywać po cichutku...

Odpakował i wgryzł się w miękki biszkopt z truskawkowym nadzieniem. Powinien odpuścić. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że powinien tak postąpić, ale niezależnie od tego, jak wiele wysiłku wkładał w ten cały proces „odkochania się", tym bardziej niemożliwe zdawało się to być. Najłatwiej jest, jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, kogo będziesz w stanie kochać równie mocno – tak twierdził jakiś śmieszny poradnik dla bab w Internecie. Ale nie miało to żadnego logicznego sensu. Przecież...

Przecież, jeśli kogoś kochasz, to kochasz do samego końca. Szukanie zastępstwa, było krzywdzące wobec samego siebie i tej osoby, w której tak usilnie chciałoby się zakochać. Dlatego też, Yamaguchi pogodził się z faktem, że będzie zmuszany cierpieć tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Długi czas...

Tsukishima, rozdrażniony już do granic wszelkich możliwości, wszedł jeszcze raz do sali, nie zamierzając czekać kolejnych dziesięciu minut na opustoszałym już korytarzu.

\- Cholera, Yamaguchi – zawołał, ale chłopak dalej siedział przy ławce żując mozolnie jedzenie, pogrążony w swoim świecie, odciętym od reszty ludzi. Podszedł bliżej, by chwycić – w miarę delikatnie – za kark Tadashiego i zmusić go na spojrzenie w górę, na jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy. Tsukishima nie lubił się powtarzać. Szczere zdziwienie i otępienie Yamaguchiego, było gwoździem do trumny, a także bodźcem, który pozwolił Tsukishimie na zrobienie czegoś bardzo szalonego. Czegoś, z czym normalnie pewnie jeszcze by się wstrzymywał, ale teraz – pod wpływem impulsu – uznał, iż będzie to najlepszy sposób, aby „ocudzić" Tadashiego z tych jego życiowych przemyśleń, po prostu go całując.

Tak po prostu, składając na jego ustach raczej niechlujny, mało staranny pocałunek, wprawiający ich serca w szybsze bicie z powodu zaskoczenia i ekscytacji, jak to było w przypadku Yamaguchiego, i z powodu zadowolenia - wynikającego z otrzymania tego, na co miał ochotę od dłuższego czasu – oraz, w jakimś sensie, strachu, bo przecież nie był pewien reakcji Tadashiego.

Tsukishima był za to przekonany, że nawet jeśli zostanie odrzucony, to nie będzie to przez obrzydzenie czy jakieś uprzedzenia, bo Yamaguchi nie był osobą tego typu.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek jest niepewny, chaotyczny. Na początku, wyłącznie stykają się ustami. Kei, czuje okruszki na zastygłych, lekko ściśniętych ze sobą wargach siedzącego chłopaka. Kciukiem pogładził gładką skórę szyi, jakby wierząc, że tym samym, jego pieszczota zostanie odwzajemniona. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Spoglądały na niego oczy pełne niedowierzania, a rozszerzone źrenice, tylko potwierdzały autentyczność jego zdumienia. Zniecierpliwiony, pogłębił pocałunek, skubiąc zębami dolną wargę. Yamaguchi wzdrygnął się oszołomiony, w końcu zdecydowany na odpowiedzenie, niemrawo opierając się dłońmi o blat i unosząc się nieznacznie z krzesła, by zbliżyć się choćby trochę do Tsukkiego i z wahaniem musnąć jego usta.

Zadowolony otrzymaną reakcją, Kei, coraz zachłanniej całował przyjaciela, niemalże miażdżąc wzajemnie ich wargi, mając ochotę na więcej. Okazał to, koniuszkiem języka, starając się dostać do wnętrza ust Tadashiego, który cały bordowy na twarzy z tego zażenowania, odruchowo chciał się odsunąć. Ręka przytrzymująca go za kark, nie pozwoliła mu na to. Jęknął przeciągle, mimowolnie rozchylając przy tym wargi, a dźwięk rozszedł się wprost w kierunku Tsukishimy, przyjemnie pozwalając mu na odczucie wibracji. Yamaguchi prawie spanikował, gdy poczuł, jak ciepły język drażni jego podniebienie, zaś druga dłoń blondyna, gwałtownie pociągnęła go do przodu, praktycznie kładąc go na ławce.

Chciał oderwać się od ukochanego i sapnąć raptownie, tak bardzo brakowało mu tlenu. W jego głowie szumiało, w żołądku wirowało, a cała krew spływała do policzków, pąsowiejących bardziej, i bardziej – o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Ale zamiast tego, objął go rękoma wokół szyi, pozwalając na to, by kant blatu, wbijał się uciążliwie w jego uda, będąc zakleszczonym w bestialskim uścisku Tsukishimy.

_**Ten pocałunek smakował truskawką. Tak po prostu. **_

Yamaguchi wręczył Tsukishimie kolejny list. Nie było to coś niezwykłego, że musiał robić za pośrednika pomiędzy jakimiś dziewczynami a jego... chłopakiem? Tadashi po jakimś roku „związku", dalej nie był pewien, jak powinien określać obecne relacje, łączące go z Tsukkim. Z dnia na dzień, zaczęli się całować, a później z miesiąca na miesiąc sypiać ze sobą.

Było to tak naturalne, jak naturalne dla niego, było zakochanie się w swoim przyjacielu z dzieciństwa. Jakby miało tak być od początku – od dnia, w którym ich drogi niezaprzeczalnie się skrzyżowały.

Chociaż Kei, nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie odpowiedział w jakikolwiek sposób na jego „kocham cię", nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, jak zapewne chciałby, aby mu przeszkadzało. Zapewne było tak dlatego, że od lat był nauczony, by akceptować wszystko co dotyczyło Tsukishimy, niezależnie od tego, czym by to nie było. Trochę tak, jakby przyjmował do świadomości jakiś fakt, i tyle w temacie. Tak było, i koniec.

\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, byś tego nie przyjmował?- warknął Kei, wrzucając kopertę do kosza na śmieci. Chłopak nie kłopotał się nawet, aby przeczytać wyznanie miłosne. Nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki! - zaśmiał się zakłopotany. Tak było za każdym razem. Jutro zapewne znów przyjmie podobny list, a następnie ponownie usłyszy od niego te same słowa.

\- Pilnuj piekarnika, nie będę jadł spalenizny – oświadczył, zajmując z powrotem miejsce przy stole kuchennym. Yamaguchi jak na komendę odwrócił się, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku z ciastem.

Odetchnął z ulgą, nie widząc, żadnego dymu, ani niczego równie niepokojącego.

Wyłączył piekarnik i wyciągnął z środka gorącą blachę, którą podtrzymywał za pomocą rękawic. Niewielka, puchata babka o smaku truskawkowym, wyglądała z deka koślawo, ale wynikało to z pośpiechu, bo przecież dobrze wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o słodyczy, to Kei, potrafił być naprawdę niecierpliwy. W sumie... to nie tylko o słodycze.

\- Powinna wystygnąć, Tsukki – zasugerował, zsuwając ją z blachy na duży talerz. Tsukishima rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Tadashi, uznał to za znak zgody i odstawił świeży wypiek na stół, nie krojąc go jeszcze jednak. Była to ostatnia próba upieczenia tego truskawkowego kopca nieszczęść. Przysiadł przy chłopaku, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu w oczekiwaniu. Tak jak się spodziewał, został przyciągnięty bliżej Tsukishimy przez jego duże dłonie, obejmującego go w pasie, niemalże sadzając go na jego kolanach. Kei, oparł brodę o jego ramię, smyrając go ciepłym oddechem po szyi. Po cichu liczył również na to, że zostanie obdarowany chociaż pojedynczym pocałunkiem, zaledwie muśnięciem ust o skórę, jednakże jego jedno spojrzenie kontem oka na przyjaciela, rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości – obecnie pierwszeństwo miało to cholerne ciasto. Siedzieli tak, dopóki opary ciepła nie przestały się wydobywać z wypieku – wówczas Tadashi pokroił niewielką babkę i podał Tsukishimie.

\- Nie stercz tak nade mną – powiedział Kei, zanim zabrał się za jedzenie. Yamaguchi kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i zajął wcześniejsze miejsce, dalej zawzięcie wgapiając się w przyjaciela, by móc odszyfrować wyraz jego twarzy, gdy już skosztuje. Tsukishima nie skomentował tego, chociaż czuł na sobie natarczywy wzrok, który w innych okolicznościach, może wcale by mu tak nie przeszkadzał.

\- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – ogłosił werdykt, zbliżając się nieznacznie do niższego chłopaka i pozwalając mu spróbować własnego wypieku ze swoich ust. - Ale będziesz musiał upiec jeszcze jedną, tak dla pewności – dodał, kończąc pocałunek.

_**Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by jego życie smakowało jak truskawka. Tak długo, jak będzie mógł spijać jej smak z czyiś warg. **_


End file.
